Out Flanked Out Ranked
by sharkpup
Summary: 3 was too slow, unrequited crushes are the worst.


It's been at least over a year since the whole fiasco with Kamabo Co. and the whole Tartar thing, a year where Octolings had integrated into Inkling society (whether or not anyone but the NSS noticed), a year since Agent 8 came into their lives.

Considering how long 3 had been battling Octarian forces and by Cuttlefish's egging on for so long, it was an entire heel turn on habits that was difficult to fight against and now splat every Octoling she saw out and about.

Even though it had been so long, being around 8 still made her nervous; Cuttlefish seemed determine to make them work together or at least get along and while that was annoying, some part of 3 was a little grateful over it. It wasn't something she wanted or liked to admit, at least to anyone that wasn't her and her own thoughts, maybe she though 8 was a bit cute and maybe spending so much time out on patrol kinda made it hard to ignore.

It was frustrating.

3 couldn't really remember a time where she had a crush, Callie doesn't' count at all and she would gladly take that to her grave, so this was a bit of uncharted territory for her. To say she hadn't tried to at least make a move was wrong, but her social skills were that of an uncooked potato that had been left out in the sun and started growing little sprouts, so not that great. Her attempts at small talk and the like had been hit and misses, it was frustrating but she knew forcing a conversation was the problem since it usually went nowhere most of the time.

8 didn't seem to mind or pick up on her awkward attempts, which was a blessing or a curse because she just couldn't tell if she knew what she was doing or not. What made it more frustrating was how 4 seem to have no trouble with getting along with 8, she always seem to have something to talk to her about and 8 was always happy to obliged. It was annoying how 3 struggled so hard to even speak one sentence towards the Octoling but 4 did it without even thinking. It was also probably because they were roommates, when Cuttlefish introduced 8 to them, 4 seem to just accept it no brainer like she didn't fight Octavio and a bunch of Octarian forces weeks ago.

She was weird.

Marie tried to give some advice since just like her she also struggled with socializing with anyone that wasn't Callie or Cuttlefish, it helped to some extent but 3 felt like it was hopeless. So she figured, hopelessly pining was okay at least, a selfish part of was grateful that the only ones 8 seem to interact with was anyone in the NSS and Off the Hook, she still couldn't believe another duo of idols got caught up in something like this. Was that just a requirement to do Inkopolis News or something?

Things would've been fine, except something changed, because 8 met someone.

Apparently according to Callie, this was someone that 8 had run into a couple of times when she would go Turfing with 4 and sometimes when they would work with Grizz. Somehow during the downtime around that, 8 had gotten along with this Inkling enough that they started hanging out together even without 4 as a backup for 8, then that ended up turning into dating.

3 wasn't sure how to feel about that.

* * *

They were waiting in the Square for Riley, 8's girlfriend, to show up and join them for Turfing, 4 and 8 seem perfectly content to talk and eat their Shwaffles in peace while 3 stewed in her dread for having to put up pretending to like Riley.

It wasn't that they were in anyway bad, far from it, they were annoyingly the nicest person that could ever exist or possibly exist in the world ever. Riley seem to always be in a good mood, losing streaks while they annoyed them they took it in stride which you could say a lot considering the temper tantrums some Inklings went through because of it, and somehow everyone liked them. They weren't a very social person, it was obvious, but they didn't shy away from including others in conversations or inviting them places because well why not?

3 had a hard time feeling justifying in hating them, if they were like money laundering or stole candy from baby Inklings then maybe but nope. They were just being petty because Riley took the step they never could do themselves.

A shout called out for 8 and they all turned to see Riley running out from the subway station, 8 stood from her seat and met her halfway with a giant hug that last a few seconds, they walked back towards them holding spent some time catching up, finishing their food before making their way to the lobby and getting a few good matches in.

3 hated to admit but Riley was pretty good at Turf War, they were a Light Tentra Dualies main which fit for how annoying they were (not really), they seem to focus more on coverage than splats unlike other Dualie users. In their words, "if you're too busy base invading then you're not doing anything to help your team", which she guess was mostly correct, but she definitely was not gonna agree so openly plus she was on the base invading side long ago.

As the hours went by, they made a pretty good team; 3 with her Hero Shot, 4 decided to forgo their Dualies and opt for a Roller to help with coverage and 8 using an E-Liter. They had a pretty good wins to losses ratio, she tried hard not to notice how Riley kept hovering over 8 just in case she got snuck up on by the enemy team, it was sickenly sweet whenever she would hear 8 thank her for the back up and Riley would dodge roll away with a quick "no problem babe".

With the day growing late, they decided to call it and figured they would just walk around a bit before heading home, 3 ignoring the soft giggling from the happy couple walking in front. As they pass by a park, they could see a convenience store and 4 suggested they get some ice cream before they separated, she grabbed 8 and zipped off.

Oh. This was bad.

Now 3 was alone with Riley and there was a number of things that made this a really awful situation, mostly the whole can't stand 8's girlfriend and the being bad at small talk part. It was quiet for a few moments, 3 hopelessly battling with her thoughts on whether or not to say something when she was beaten to it.

"You don't like me."

3 stared at Riley with a mix of horror and nervousness, she didn't think they would just blurt it out or even guess about this at all.

"I.."

Riley sighed, "It's okay, you can't really expect everyone to like you." She moved towards the benches in the middle of the park they were in, still in view of the convenience store, she patted the open space next to her.

3 hesitantly moved towards her and sat down.

"We don't exactly got a lot of time before they come back, so just tell me what it is." Riley didn't look at 3, she stared straight ahead, into the the sore and probably at 8 whenever she would pop into sight in the windows.

3 could feel herself break into a cold sweat, how the heck was she supposed to do this? She never thought she would ever get a moment alone with Riley, let alone that she would figure out 3 didn't like her.

What exactly did she want her to tell her?

I hate your guts because you stole my crush from me, but you're too good of a person so I feel like an asshole for it.

"Ah, okay then."

Wait fuck did she say that out loud?

Riley stood up and moved in front of her, not facing her exactly, she was still staring where the convenience store was. "Mila tells me she sometimes worries about you, sometimes you seem lost in your thoughts and from what she mostly tells me about what happened."

Mila? Oh right, sometimes 3 forget they actually had names since they only used their agent names, it was just easier to remember. "She told you about that?"

She shrugged, "Enough, I think she left out some details. Didn't want to scare me." Riley turned towards her, "You're her friend and even if you don't like me, you still did a lot for her which I'm grateful for. So it's okay, but I hope we'll maybe get along some day."

Right as she finished, 4 and 8 exited the store and made their way towards them, before she turned away she looked at 3. "Hey who knows, maybe we'll break up one day and you'll get your chance"

It was meant as a joke, but 3 could see the small fear in her eyes and the tension in her face as she said that, Riley turned towards their friends as 8 rushed up towards her and handed her a small cup of ice cream.

They had their ice cream, chatted a bit in the park until the street lamps came on and they decided it was late enough.

3 tried not to frown when 4 teased 8 over going home with Riley.

As she walked home, 3 thought back onto her talk with Riley, she knew they were a good person and that just proved it even more. And while a big part of her was more annoyed about it, she was grateful that some of it was out in the open, the bit that stung over her unrequited rush didn't hurt as much. Entering her apartment, she threw off her shoes and flopped on her couch, while it might take some time for this to tempered out, she really did hope Riley and her would become friends.

* * *

 **A/N** : _Originally I wanted to make 3 a little meaner and for there to be a bigger confrontation, but I can't write mean characters LOL I'm sorry... I am writing a follow up, so be on the look out for that!_


End file.
